


Impatience

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Background Poly, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Loneliness, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been away for a while and Cyn is busy at the house. So when Arthur finally returns from his trip, Danse can't wait to get his hands on the Elder. And Arthur can't wait to get his hands on Danse, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrenpan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/gifts).



Paladin Danse looked at the knight standing in front of him, his mouth slightly open in disbelief. “What do you mean, you lost it? How do you lose an entire set of power armour?”

“I- I- I’m sorry, Sir! I just, well, I took it off and decided to take a walk and stretch my legs, and when I came back, it wasn’t there. I’m really, really sure that that was where I left it too.”

Danse fought to keep his emotions under control, like Arthur would. “Dismissed, Knight.” He turned to look out the windows of the Command Deck, holding his hands together behind his back, and tried to compose himself while he waited for the next idiot to walk into the room.

***

It was nearly ten by the time he felt he had a handle on things enough to head to his quarters for the night, and then there were three reports to read and a whole stack of deployments to review. He was starting to realize why Arthur fell asleep at his desk so often. 

Danse had been filling in for Arthur for nearly a month, and during that time he’d only been down to Spectacle Island to visit Cyn on a couple of occasions. Cyn had had a bumper crop in her experimental garden, and had spent the last several weeks harvesting and stowing her crops for the winter.

Arthur, meanwhile, had gone to the Capital Wasteland to check on the status of all the projects there, and also use the long range communication system that was set up at the Citadel to discuss with the other elders the long term plans for the Commonwealth. He had left Danse in charge of the Prydwen, the Airport, and the Police Station as acting Elder in his absence. The job was absurdly stressful. He wasn’t sure how Arthur managed to take as much time off as he did, now that he’d spent these weeks in his shoes.

It was well after midnight when he finally climbed into his bunk and rolled onto his side, wishing he wasn’t alone. He slept much better when he was with Cyn, or Arthur, or both. When they were together, he felt like the three of them could take on the whole world, or else close it off and escape together. 

He closed his eyes, and pictured them in bed with him, Cyn’s absurdly long hair everywhere around them, his nose pressed to the back of Arthur’s neck, breathing him in. Arthur had a little freckle just at the nape of his neck that he didn’t know about and that Danse considered to be his own, personal possession. He imagined himself kissing that freckle, while his hand reached down to stroke his cock, picturing Cyn’s delicate hand reaching around from behind and doing the job for him. 

He stroked himself off, caught in a strange combination of memory and fantasy, and when he was done and had cleaned himself off, he turned his face into his pillow and tried to stifle his loneliness as he fell asleep. 

***

The next day, he was reviewing the requisitions situation down at the airport when a squire came running up to him with the notice that Elder Maxson’s vertibird was finally returning from the Citadel, and would be landing within ten minutes. 

He tried to calm the excited thud of his heart as he signed off on the paperwork and headed up to the landing pad. It was standard practice for all vertibirds to stop at the airport for unloading and refueling before heading up to the Prydwen, and so he knew they would be arriving there first. 

The vertibird arrived a few minutes later and Danse struggled to remain composed as the Elder stepped off the aircraft and made his way to the Paladin. Arthur had a broad smile on his face and he clasped Danse’s hand in his. “It’s good to see you, Paladin. I trust everything went well during my absence?”

“Yes, Sir,” replied Danse. 

“Excellent. I’ll need to chat with you in private. I think we have a few moments while the vertibird is being unloaded. Come with me to the Requisitions office.”

Danse followed Arthur inside and down the hall until they arrived at the small office that was mostly a glorified filing room. It contained a small desk with a lamp and a fan, and two chairs, as well as several filing cabinets and a bulletin board featuring a map of the Commonwealth with all the known trade routes marked out in red.

Arthur held the door for Danse before shutting it carefully behind them and locking it. The second the lock clicked in place, Arthur had Danse shoved up against the desk, and his tongue shoved into his mouth. He wound his hand tightly into Danse’s thick hair and pressed his entire body up to him, stepping his legs on either side of Danse’s and deliberately grinding his erection against his thigh.

“I really REALLY missed you two,” he muttered against Danse’s mouth. The taller man responded with a groan and pressed his leg hard against the bulge in Arthur’s jumpsuit. Danse kissed him back for a long moment, and then began moving his mouth to Arthur’s cheek and down his neck, pushing his heavy coat aside, and then unzipping the top of his jumpsuit to reveal the pulse at the base of his throat. Danse clamped his mouth there and sucked gently. He felt Arthur’s hand tighten briefly in his hair before slipping around to his collar and unzipping his own jumpsuit. 

He leaned his shoulders back slightly, without removing his mouth from Arthur’s neck, in order to allow the other man to push the jumpsuit off his shoulders and down his arms, laughing slightly when it got caught on his hands. As soon as he was free, he did the same to Arthur, and before long they were both barechested, their hands roaming greedily around each other’s muscled chests and shoulders. 

Arthur ran his hand down Danse’s chest as he tongued his nipple. He trailed his fingers through the hair just below his navel, then back up again, carefully avoiding the spot just to the side where he was ticklish. He’d missed Danse so much while he was away, and Cyn too. Too many nights alone in his bed while he was away, missing his companions, their warmth and company, had left him starving for their touch. He was _hungry,_ and he knew Danse was too by the way his hands grabbed his ass and ground him against his thigh, still trapped between Arthur’s legs. 

Danse’s jumpsuit was hanging low on his hips, and Arthur ran his hands around the edge and then laid his palm flat against Danse’s hard belly. He slipped his hand into his underwear and grasped his cock firmly, already rock hard and straining. Danse groaned into his shoulder and jerked his hips slightly, making Arthur smile and press a light kiss to the skin under his lips.

“Fuck, Arthur,” Danse growled, extremely aroused by Arthur’s uncharacteristic aggressiveness. 

“Fuck Danse,” Arthur replied, before using his free hand to push Danse’s jumpsuit the rest of the way down his ass and slipping his fingers into his crack. Danse gasped a little, realizing what Arthur was after, but he had no time to think about it as Arthur suddenly straightened and roughly turned Danse around so he was facing the desk. He pushed Danse’s suit and underwear down his thighs, and Danse felt Arthur’s beard on his back, the scratch of it sending boiling waves of heat throughout his body and straight to his cock. 

Arthur pushed his own pants down and rubbed himself against Danse’s ass for a moment, standing on his toes slightly to match Danse’s greater height. He reached around and grabbed Danse’s dick again, but Danse grabbed his hand and pulled it away. “It’s too much, just… wait,” he said. 

Arthur rubbed his dick up Danse’s ass crack again, but left his cock alone for the moment and instead stuck his fingers into his mouth, wetting them, and then he slipped his fingers down Danse’s crack and began circling his hole. 

Danse leaned forward slightly and spread his feet apart, as much as the jumpsuit still hanging off his thighs would allow, and moaned as Arthur slipped one fingertip inside him. He bit his lip for a moment, and then tried to gather his thoughts. 

“Do you have… anything?” he asked Arthur. 

“No,” Arthur muttered against Danse’s back. “Do you?”

“Yeah. In my quarters. On the Prydwen.” 

“Fuck,” replied Arthur, frustration heavy in his voice. 

“Mmm.” Danse agreed. He turned back around and wrapped his hands around Arthur’s straining cock. “I could suck you off right now,” he said, as he kissed him on the mouth.

“That sounds good but, uh… I think I’d rather wait. I think it would be better to wait.” Arthur took a reluctant step back and began replacing his clothing.

Danse waited a moment before following suit with a heavy sigh of frustration. He was nearly ravenous with arousal, but he was willing to wait the hour or so it would take to get up to his quarters. 

Once they were both dressed, Danse grabbed Arthur by the collar of his coat and pulled him close for a kiss. “I really missed you too,” he said, before releasing him.

***

It was a tense ride up to the Prydwen as the two men sat next to each other on the passenger bench in the vertibird. Arthur could almost feel the heat coming off Danse as his thigh brushed against his, and he pressed his hands between his legs to keep himself from behaving like a complete animal. He wasn’t sure how Danse was holding up until a bump jolted them together and he heard the taller man gasp slightly.

Knowing that Danse was as aroused as he was just made Arthur’s body heat rise to a near unbearable level. He leaned slightly into Danse, trying surreptitiously to get closer, and wedged his hands higher between his own legs in a vain attempt to press his erection into submission.

After what seemed like an eternity, the vertibird landed. He hopped down from the aircraft lightly, his duffle bag in hand, and headed towards his quarters, nodding at the various crew members he passed along the way. He could almost feel Danse as he casually followed behind him to the Officer’s Quarters, and they nodded to each other as they each unlocked their respective doors, located next to each other. 

Arthur looked around, and seeing nobody in the hallway, he tossed his bag into his room and shut the door again, and then stepped quickly into Danse’s room. The door latched behind him with a loud click, but neither man moved for a moment. 

Danse suddenly smiled, the smallest smile. Just a quirk of his mouth, really, and Arthur lifted his eyebrow and watched as Danse stepped over to the desk and pulled something out of the drawer. He tossed it on the bed. Arthur glanced over, and saw that it was a bottle of Cyn’s massage oil. He looked back at Danse, whose smile just broadened as he began unzipping his jumpsuit slowly, revealing his lightly hairy chest. He slipped it off his shoulders and then turned around and bent down to roll it down his legs. Once he was completely bare, he turned back around to face Arthur. 

Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off him as he started to remove his own clothing. Danse’s smile faded and Arthur undressed, and he began stroking his dick lazily as he watched.

When the last scrap of fabric had finally been removed, Danse stepped over to Arthur in two long strides, took his face between his hands and began peppering kisses all around his face and down his neck. Arthur stepped closer until he could feel Danse’s cock pressed to his belly and he reached down and grasped him lightly, running his thumb through the slick precum seeping from the tip, and then tracing along the ridge of his shaft, and then finally cupping his balls gently, rolling them in his hand. 

Danse groaned, but didn’t stop him. Instead he just widened his stance.. Arthur’s mouth suddenly watered a little. He wanted Danse’s cock in his mouth. He pushed on Danse gently until he had maneuvered him over to the bed, and then told him gruffly to sit down.

Danse obeyed, willingly allowing himself to be manipulated until he was laying on his back with his legs splayed wide. Arthur caught his eye as he kneeled between Danse’s legs and took his cock in his mouth, taking it in as far as he could. 

Danse tried to keep eye contact with Arthur, but Arthur was really good with his mouth and before long Danse was completely at his mercy. He grabbed at Arthur’s head but his hand slipped off and he just helplessly grasped at the sheets and bucked occasionally into his mouth as he did some kind of _thing_ with his tongue that Danse was certain he could never replicate.

He began to worry he was going to come before he wanted when Arthur pulled off with a dull, wet, pop and began kissing and tonguing the inside of Danse’s thighs instead. He started at his knees and then worked his way higher, pushing Danse’s legs as far apart as they would go.

Arthur lifted Danse’s leg and mouthed his way higher until he was tonguing the length of Danse’s shaft. He trailed his tongue up to the tip and back down again, until he took his testicle into his mouth, rolling it gently between his lips, inhaling his uniquely musky scent deep into his lungs. 

Arthur glanced up at Danse’s face and smiled as he saw him laying on the bed, completely at his mercy. There wasn’t much in life that thrilled him quite as much as seeing his lover slowly unravel under his mouth. 

He eventually released Danse’s heavy sac, eliciting a faint protest from the other man, but he wasn’t done yet. He lifted Danses leg higher onto his shoulder and then bit down gently on the firm flesh of his ass. Danse yelped quietly, but then moaned in pleasure, so he bit the other side as well, before soothing the pain with his tongue. 

He nibbled his way lower and lifted Danse’s leg even higher, before finally he was licking Danse’s hole, wetting it liberally, as he began working a finger inside. 

Danse was nearly beside himself with pleasure as Arthur pressed in to the first knuckle, and then gasping at the loss when he suddenly withdrew his hand. Arthur groped around on the bed for the bottle Danse had tossed there earlier. He looked up, not finding it. “Where’s the..?” he said.

Danse just laid there, panting for a moment, but eventually Arthur’s frustrated search for the oil seeped into his subconscious and he began looking for it too, groping the blanket and picking up the pillows. Finally Danse stuck his hand behind the mattress and sat up triumphantly, holding the small bottle aloft. 

“Ad Victoriam!” he cried, and Arthur laughed and snatched it out of his hand. He was still chuckling as he pushed Danse over onto his back, resting him against the pillow, and then kissed him with all he had. 

When Danse moved his knees aside for Arthur to lay between them, he knew it was time, and so he opened the bottle and began working oil into his entrance, loosening him as Danse usually did for him. Danse lifted his knees a bit and spread them wider. Arthur coated his cock in the oil and began pushing gently into Danse, gritting his teeth as his tight ass enveloped his cock. 

He moved gently at first, a little unsure, but after a few moments the month apart caught up with him, and encouraged by the filthy words Danse was muttering, he began thrusting harder, his left hand braced by the other man’s waist and his right reaching between them to squeeze his cock unevenly, too close to coming to do it with any kind of skill. 

Danse had his hands on Arthur’s shoulders, and he felt the nails digging into his deltoid as he lifted his ass up off the mattress and locked his ankles around Arthur’s waist. Arthur was so close, biting his lip to keep control just another few moments, when finally Danse came with an undignified yelp, strings of cum shooting up almost to his neck. Arthur squeezed him just a little too hard, shaking the last few drops out, before pulling out and coming onto the bed between Danse’s legs.

He sat on his heels for a minute, stroking his hand up and down Danse’s thighs, admiring how he looked all spread out and sweaty and covered in cum. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth before standing to find something to clean them up.

After they were wiped down, Arthur nudged Danse to make him move over, and then laid down next to him in bed. 

“Move over,” he said.

“I am over,” Danse replied.

Arthur sat up. “Your bed is really fucking small, Danse. What the hell?” 

“It’s never really bothered me before.”

“Let’s go. We’re sleeping in my room.”

They got up and got dressed and then crept quietly out the door, only to get undressed again in the other room before climbing into Arthur’s much bigger bed. They lay there together for a while, and Danse absently dragged his hand around Arthur’s body, tweaking his nipples, dipping his fingers into his navel, and at one point cupping his nutsack and rolling it between his fingers until Arthur pulled his hand away and wound his fingers together with Danse’s.

“Your bed’s so small Danse, what do you do when Cyn comes?” 

“She doesn’t. We spend a lot more time at the house than you do.”

“Hm.” replied Arthur. He was quiet for a moment, holding their entwined hands up for a moment and then bringing them to his mouth to kiss Danse’s fingertips. 

“Maybe I would have more time if I had a Sentinel to delegate some of the work to. Someone who can cover for me when I have to go away. How did things go while I was gone, by the way?”

“Things went well, Arthur.”

“Good. Well I’ll have to review everything tomorrow, but barring any further complications, how do you feel about a promotion, Sentinel Danse?”

“I’m gonna have a lot less time to go to the house,” he replied.

“Well, I can throw in a bigger bed if it will sweeten the deal,”

Danse laid back onto the pillow and groaned in resignation. “I guess I don’t have a lot of choice, do I, Sir?”

“Nope. Just lie back and accept your fate. Now I need to get to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow if we want to go spend the night with Cyn.”

Danse laughed, but he rolled over and laid with his head on Arthur’s shoulder and closed his eyes while the younger man combed his fingers through his hair. 

That night, Danse slept better than he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my amazing friend Syrenpan, who is the best beta reader ever and a great friend, even though we have never met. Damn you large and difficult to cross planet! 
> 
> It's her birthday today, so here's wishing her all the best, sunny skies and a warm, happy day.
> 
> xxoo ~Tess


End file.
